nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Nitrome
For the weapon in Nitrome Must Die, please see Gun (Nitrome Must Die)#Nitrome For the real life location, please see Previous locations of Nitrome#Nitrome Limited Nitrome (pronounced NIGH-tromeThis pronunciation is acknowledged as the correct pronunciation of Nitrome on the menu of Nitrome Must Die, with the vocal "Nitrome Must Die".), officially registered in the United Kingdom as Nitrome Limited, is a small Flash game development studio based in London, England. Nitrome was founded by Mat Annal and Heather Stancliffe but has now grown to have ten employees, helping with game development. Due to the small team and creativity of the group, new Flash games are released on regular basis (usually about two a month). The main income for the company is through advertising and licensing their games to larger Flash game websites. The majority of Nitrome's productions are Flash browser games. From 2012, Nitrome has been making forays into Facebook games and smartphone mobile games. All of their Flash games (except their advert games) can be played on Nitrome.com, their official website. History Early days (2004-2006) Nitrome started up in 2004 and was founded by Heather Stancliffe and Mat Annal. The office at the time was the size of a bedroom. For income, they made advergames (games made to advertise a product), such as Vege-Mania Game. About 11 months after Nitrome was founded, a conversation about mobile phone games stemmed up between Heather and Mat. Heather didn't think it was such a good idea. After much persuasion, a mobile phone game finally went into production. Nitrome launched their site on April 5th 2005. Their mobile phone game Four Play was the only mobile phone game released, Chick Flick; the first game in development was abandoned, and another game was left unfinished. Mat's brother, Jon joined the Nitrome team on May 20th 2005. Nitrome left the cellphone gaming business, and entered the browser flash games business. Flash games (2006-2008) Nitrome made a few advergames in 2005 before making their own games. Nitrome remade their site and released their first game Hot Air in 2005. Although they didn't make much money off of it, they ported Chick Flick and released it on their site in 2006, after adding and removing features. Nitrome released several other game being sponsored by Miniclip, and also hired testers at first but stopped. Games took a long time to make at that time. Nitrome hired more people the in 2007 and took less time to make games. Nitrome made sequels to some of there games, and during that year MTV Arcade sponsored a few games. They released skins so players could personalize the site, and released more the next year. Modern days (2008-present) With more people hired in 2008, this allowed Nitrome to make even more games in less time. Nitrome's games also had a story; Nitrome released several popular games in 2008. Nitrome released sequels in 2009 for games released the same year. Ice Breaker released in January 2009 was hugely popular and spawned two sequels. Twin Shot also gained popularity, and gaining a sequel. Nitrome also tested out MochiCoins in Twin Shot 2. MochiCoins allowed players to buy coins and spend the coins on extra content in Twin Shot 2, or other MochiCoin games. Nitrome tried MochiCoins out on B.C. Bow Contest, but did not implement the software into any future games. In the end of December, Nitrome announced they would be on Facebook. Nitrome made more games in 2010, but in the summer, between July and September, Nitrome experienced a problem which prevented blog posts to be posted, and during this time no games were released for two months, the second longest Nitrome has ever went without a game release. During the two month drought, Nitrome worked on making Super Feed Me, but after noticing a drop in their revenue, they returned to making flash games. A short time after this drought, Nitrome moved to central London. Nitrome released games in 2011 believed to have been "ported" from the Nitrome Enjoyment System. Nitrome in April began to post a blog post on every Weekday until the end of May. After this, Nitrome went back to there usual routine of posting only when there is Fan or New content, except they began posting a weekly Friday update informing fans of content that may or will be posted or released in the coming week. Nitrome reached 100 games on November 23rd 2011, with the release of Nitrome Must Die. Premium content Since Nitrome began, the majority of their content has been flash based and free. However, at certain times, Nitrome has offered premium content. Starting 2012, Nitrome announced more premium content that was to be released. Nitrome acknowledged that the reason premium services such as iPhone and Steam were started up were due to Nitrome getting less and less money from flash games. Mobile phone games Nitrome originally started off as a small company that was to create games to be played on cellphones. Of the three started mobile phone games - Jelly Beanstalk, Four Play, and Chick Flick - only one was released. Four Play was released and criticized due to its slowness. Both Jelly Beanstalk and Chick Flick were cancelled - Jelly Beanstalk was cancelled for unknown reasons, and Nitrome simply abandoned the mobile version of Chick Flick and instead made the game in flash and released in for free. It was after Nitrome's short time in the mobile phone game business they shifted to flash. More mobile games are going to be released, for iOS devices. Nitrome Touchy is also for mobile devices, both iOS and Android. MochiCoins It was in 2009 that Nitrome began experimenting with MochiCoins, a service that allowed companies to sell premium in-game content. Nitrome first used this system in Twin Shot 2, offering an extra 50 levels and a cheats system. Nitrome later used this system in B.C. Bow Contest, in the form of purchasable arrows, and yet again, a purchasable cheat system. Both MochiCoin supporting games also offered free content: Twin Shot 2 offered five free skins, and B.C. Bow Contests offered two free arrows. Nitrome eventually stopped using MochiCoins at the start of 2010. Prior to the release of MochiCoins, Nitrome stated how they would not be used in every game. iPhone Starting in 2009, Nitrome announced the development of Super Feed Me. What was Nitrome's intended first Nitrome game that was said to be "coming soon" was slowly worked on. As Nitrome devoted more of their time to making flash games than making premium games, Super Feed Me was not worked on a lot. The development of the game in September 2010 was cut short by Nitrome's realization of the drop in views to their site. It was this that caused Nitrome to look for an iPhone programmer before attempting to work more on Super Feed Me. It was in 2012 that Nitrome began to work on two other iPhone games - Nitrome Touchy and Ice Breaker: A Viking Voyage. Due to the taking up of Flightless and the two aforementioned iPhone projects, Nitrome has to postpone Super Feed Me's development, much to there fans dismay. Of the three iPhone games, Nitrome Touchy is currently the only one that has been released, this app released on October 30th 2012. Nitrome has currently taken up a third "top secret" Nitrome iPhone game, that is currently only 25% finished. Ice Breaker A Viking Voyage is currently the iPhone game next to be released, its release date being in January 2013, the game over 90% done. Steam Back in September 2011, Nitrome previewed an image of an upcoming game. Not much was revealed about it, other than its artist. A year passed since its announcement, with nothing revealed about it. It was in October 2012 that Nitrome announced that the game was on Steam Greenlight, and urged fans to vote for it. Logo Nitrome's logo has always been the letters N-I-T-R-O-M-E displayed in a slanted line. The colours of the letter vary depending on where the logo is seen. There is a different colour scheme and background for the Nitrome logo in all games' Startups. The classic Nitrome logo was simply just pink and white letters, while the logo Nitrome used after the release of Nitrome.com. 2.0 revised the letters as bronze coloured (hues of yellow and orange). Nitrome button.gif|Nitrome 1.0 logo File:Nitrome logo.png|The logo as seen on Nitrome.com 2.0 Nitrome_logo.gif|The Nitrome 2.0 logo .gif, seen when the logo is hovered over with the cursor In-game references Nitrome has been referenced as a company in some of their games. In others, their website (nitrome.com) is shown as a level. Square Meal Square Meal has one level where all the wooden blocks are arranged to look like the word "Nitrome". Bad Ice-Cream A level design with the word "Nitrome" is also present in Bad Ice-Cream Rainbogeddon Rainbogeddon has a level where the walls have openings that resemble the letters: N,I,T,R,O,M,E,.,C,O,M. Or Nitrome.com, in the top it says NITRO and in the middle it says ME and at the bottom it says .COM. Rubble Trouble Tokyo On level 31, the player has to destroy a giant screen with a level of Off the Rails on it. Before the player starts the level, the boss notices the giant screen and mentions Nitrome, with Barry and Garryresponding by saying how "awesome" Nitrome is, and how they play their games. reference]] Nitrome Must Die Nitrome appears as a ruthless game making company who oppress the employees by torturing them and making them finish projects in a small amount of time. This is seen by the content on the walls of some levels. Two friends - Austin Carter and Justin Bennet - go to destroy Nitrome, after being fed up with losing so much at their games. Nitrome's fictional work building, Nitrome Towers, also makes an appearance; having 100 floors. Final Ninja On level 10, the word "Nitrome" appears as a vertical neon sign. The Glassworks The newspaper that the cyborgs read has a heading title of "NITR", but is cut off. The full title is probably "NITROME". Twin Shot 2 On level forty-one, the letters 'NITROME' are spelled out in grey blocks. Skywire VIP Shuffle The passengers in the last level of Skywire VIP Shuffle are employees from Nitrome. Studio Location :Main article: Previous locations of Nitrome Since starting up, Nitrome has moved their office multiple times. Currently, they are located in an office titled "Nitrome Limited". Nitrome.com - Contact - Building is identified as Nitrome Limited, also, on the map there is an arrow pointing to where the building is located, the arrow identifying the building as "Nitrome Limited" Name origin Mat Annal stated in an interviewJay is Games: Nitrome stylesheet and interview! with Jay is Games that when he (Mat Annal) was creating Nitrome, he wanted to give the company a "made up name" so that mention of the name would mean only them (Nitrome) and so that they could get a dot com domain "that would rank highly in search engines under word Nitrome". Staff Nitrome has several staff which work on parts of games. A "-" means they have not left, as well as have not done work in a game before leaving. As of March 5th 2013, Nitrome has said that they have 12 employees Nitrome's Facebook page - Hi Nitromians!... | Facebook. Awards |Edge |2011 |The Friday Game: Best of 2011 |The Endless Reliability Award | Nitrome blog: - Happy New Year Nitromians! |} External links *Nitrome on Facebook *Nitrome on Twitter *Account in Youtube *Profile in Newgrounds *Website Trivia * A lot of Nitrome's Game Names are based of wordplay and insults, Four Play, Chick Flick, Square Meal, Headcase, Knuckleheads, Small Fry, and Numbskull for example. * Nitrome is commonly mispronounced NIT-rome. However, the pronunciation of Nitrome— NIGH-trome— is similar to a word with similar spelling— nichrome— which is pronounced as NIGH-chrome. * Most sound effects (alternatively known as Sound FX) Nitrome uses are used across many games. *If one is uploading a Nitrome video to Youtube, Youtube may suggest the uploader to add the tag "Nitrome (company)" to their tag box. Notes Category:Browse